The Love Triangle
by Mad Mimi the Maniac
Summary: Oliver and Miley are just friends, right? Miley never thought of him as anything more. She belongs with  Jake... right? MOLIVER!
1. The Love Triangle

**The Love Triangle**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people or places in the story. Now, on with the reading!!

It was another dull day at school. Normally, Miley would have been complaining about the dreariness, but today, she had something to keep her excited. After school got out, she would have exactly one hour before her date with Jake! Just thinking about him made her stomach fill with butterflies.

Miley tried to concentrate on the lecture her teacher was giving, but she was having a hard time. She looked at the clock. _Five more minutes_, she thought to herself. _Five more minutes…._

Suddenly she heard a tap on her desk. She looked over and saw a crumpled piece of paper. Miley waited until the teacher had turned around to write some supposedly useful piece of information about some historical monument on the white board. Then she took the paper, placed it on her lap, lowered her eyes, and unfolded the paper.

_

Psyched for you date with Jake? 

_The note said in her best friend Lilly Truscott's messy handwriting. Miley placed the note onto her desk to write a reply.

_

Oh totally,

_ she put in her own neat printing. Then a thought struck her. _Omigosh, Lil, what am I going to wear??_

She put the note on her other best friend, Oliver Oken's desk. He reluctantly passed it to Lilly, who was on his other side.

A minute later the note came back. Repeating the same process as she did before, Miley read the note.

_

Wear that cute red top you got at the mall yesterday, 

_it said. _You have to be, like, the luckiest girl on Earth. A date with teen hottie Jake Ryan!!!!_

Miley was about to write a reply, but the bell rang. More butterflies and excitement overwhelmed Miley. She stood up, grabbed her purple knapsack and bolted for the door.

As she excited the school a few minutes later, she heard Lilly call, "Tell me everything! And don't leave out a single detail!"

"I will!" She promised her friend. She then got on the bus and daydreamed about all the wonderful possibilities that could happen on her date with the hottest young actor ever.


	2. Oliver

Chapter Two – Oliver

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of these people.

Oliver "Smokin' Oken" Oken walked home, his hands in his pockets. Nobody knew how he felt right now, though if he told someone, they wouldn't believe it anyway.

Oliver was in love. And not in love with someone he didn't know. Oh no, this was much worse. He was in love with his best friend Miley. And he had just become aware of his feelings recently.

It had all happened yesterday. Miley had been walking down the hall at school, waving her hair mindlessly around. Amber, being the snob she is, stuck out her little pink stiletto to trip Miley, or, well, anybody, for that matter. Miley tripped and fell, and before she could yell some insult at Amber, Oliver and Lilly ran over to help her up. Oliver grabbed her right arm and Lilly her left. They grabbed her arms and Miley had just happened to turn her head to her right. Oliver, for what seemed like the first time, noticed her gorgeous eyes. He began to feel his heart pounding in his chest, his pulse racing.

_Man she's pretty,_ he thought. _Wait, why do I feel this way? I mean, come on, she's Miley…._

"Oliver! Come on, Oliver, help me!" He suddenly burst out of his fantasy to help Lilly pick Miley up.

"Thanks, guys," Miley said. Then, she turned and walked to class, Lilly at her heels, before Oliver had a chance to say anything.

Since then, Oliver had been trying to tell Miley at every chance possible how he felt, but he was never successful. Something always seemed to distract them, or Miley would have to go somewhere.

When Oliver reached his house, he had a brilliant idea. _Maybe I'll call her! Why didn't I think of this before? What else would she be doing on a Thursday afternoon besides hanging out at home?_

When Oliver got inside his house, he ran up to his bedroom to call Miley. He punched in her number, which he knew by heart. Oliver listened to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" Miley's voice spoke on the other end. Even though he had heard her talk millions of times, her voice sounded like an angel chorus singing right now. Had it always sounded like this?

"Hey, Miley, it's Oliver," he said. His body was shaking and sweating up a storm.

"Listen," he said. "I have to tell you something…."

"Well, Oliver, can you tell me later? I'm kinda busy."

"Oh, uh, okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

As Oliver hung up the phone, he felt incomplete. Why had he blown his chance? Why?!? Would he ever tell her how he felt??


	3. Miley and Jake

Chapter Three – Miley's Date

The doorbell rang. Miley's heart pounded. Showtime.

"Coming!" she yelled, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

She bolted down the stairs. _Ohmigosh, I cannot believe I'm gonna see Jake in five, four, three, two…._

She opened the door.

"Jake!" Miley screamed and threw her arms around the young actor's neck. "It's been so long…."

"I know, Miley," he said in that voice he always spoke to her in. Miley couldn't believe she was hugging the "Zombie Slayer"….

They walked out to the car. Miley noticed that the magic she imagined she would feel at this moment wasn't there. _Oh well,_ she thought. _There's definitely going to be magic later…._

A half hour later, Miley still didn't feel a thing. So far, the two had gone to get hot dogs (as it wasn't evening yet), took a walk in the local park, and went to drive-in movie theater, only to find out the movie was extremely dull.

Jake was currently taking her to a movie theater. He walked up to the counter.

"Two tickets to, uh, _Slashes_. Sound good, Miley?" he asked her without waiting for a reply.

"Jake! I thought you knew that my dad says I can't see "R" rated movies!" Miley exclaimed, alarmed.

"Yeah, so?" he murmured. They were now walked into the theater.

"So?! _Slashes _is "R" rated!" Miley stared at him in disbelief. "I can clearly remember telling you I'm not allowed to see "R" rated movies!"

"Miley, Miley, Miley, chill out. You'll survive," he said, handing the tickets to the person who was taking the tickets.

"No, Jake. You heard me clearly." She turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Miley! Wait!" She could hear Jake running after her, but Miley kept going. "I'll make it up to you!"

She turned around cautiously. "Really?"

"Yes," he panted. "I will."

"Well, okay." Miley said, hoping she could trust Jake.

The rest of the evening had been a disaster. Jake had later taken Miley out to diner at some fancy steak restaurant. They had just gotten settled in their chairs when the waitress came to take their order.

"What may I get you two?" the waitress asked politely. Miley noticed the waitress' lips were, well, very_ overdone_. They were bright red and had a ton of liner circling them.

"That delicious lookin' steak smothered in tarter sauce," Jake said.

"A small salad with the Basic Steak, please," Miley said quickly when the waitress looked at her.

The waitress left. Jake started to make some comment on her lips but, just then, at least ten girls, looking like they were about thirteen years of age, ran over to their table. Cries of, "Ohmigosh, it's, like, Jake Ryan!" and "Jake, please give me an autograph!" filled the table.

Jake, a pro at this, stood up and started signing autographs and giving pictures. Miley slumped in her seat, upset. She too had done things like this, being Hannah Montana and all, but this was different. She was supposed to have Jake all to herself. It _was _a date, after all.

"Jake," she said helplessly. Of course he couldn't hear her, with all the screams from his fans. Miley could feel tears coming to her eyes. She willed herself not to cry. _Don't cry, be strong, be strong…._

She couldn't take it anymore. Miley grabbed a napkin and a hot sauce bottle and squirted, "We're over!" on the napkin. Without looking at Jake, she ran out of there right as the tears started to fall.


	4. Talking With Lilly

Chapter 4 – Talking With Lilly

Disclaimer – I own nothing

When Miley got home that night, was around eleven o'clock and her brother Jackson and her father Robbie Ray were already in bed. But, because she felt she needed a pep talk (or just someone to moan to), she called Lilly.

"H-hello?" A sleepy voice answered on the other end.

"Lilly? It's Miley," Miley said. Her voice wobbled a little because she still felt like crying.

"Oh, hey Miley!" Lilly's voice instantly perked up. "How was your date with the Zombie Slayer!?"

Miley began to weep. She could hear Lilly muttering confusedly on the other end. "It was that bad?"

"Lil, it was _awful_!" Miley's story poured out of her like a spilled bottle of water. Lilly wasn't helping though, as she kept interrupting.

"So then th-these g-girls came and –"

"Other girls are involved?! Never a good sign."

"S-so as I-I was sa-saying, the girls were coming o-over to the t-table an-"

"And interrupting your date?! That's so rude! Omigosh, I would never do a thing like that! All I would do is just go over and… OK, fine, I would do that, but go on."

"And th-they kept a-asking f-for his autograph and p-pictures and Jake wouldn't even look at me. So finally I jus-"

"He wouldn't look at you?! I mean, come on, that's just-"

"LILLY!" Miley finally had to yell. "Can I please just finish the story without you interrupting me every minute?"

"Yeah, okay, fine, I'll be quiet."

Miley told the rest of her story uninterrupted. "And the worst part is," she added, "I didn't even _feel_ anything, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Well, if you are truly in love with a guy, you know how there's just all this magic around you? I didn't feel that with Jake. I know I used to, but after he left for Romania, I…" her voice trailed off, and she began to cry again.

"There, there, Miley, it's all right." Lilly tried to sooth her friend, but it was no use. Miley kept on crying. She happened to look at the clock on her bedside table at that moment.

"Lilly, it's almost twelve. What should I do?" she said through her tears.

"Well," Lilly said thoughtfully. "I think you should maybe date different guys and see if anyone compares to Jake. If they don't give you that feeling you used to have, then go back to Jake. Or…."

"Or what?" Miley asked.

"You could try being single," Lilly said quietly. "I am, and it's not so bad…."

"You know Lilly? You're right. I'll just swear off guys for the moment. Who needs a man?" Miley added a fake laugh.

"That's my Miley! Now, let me get some sleep," Lilly said.

"Alright. G'night."

"'Night."

A/N: Thanks for the review(s)!


	5. The Secret's Out

Chapter Five – The Secret's Out

Disclaimer & Author's Note – I own nothing unless I made up a character, place, etc. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next day at school, Miley was still in a horrible mood over Jake. Lilly tried to comfort her, and, now that Jake was back at school, steer her away whenever she spotted Jake. If ever Miley was on her own, she would ignore Jake if she happened to run into him.

"Miley!" Jake would yell in-between classes. He would make and attempt to speak to her, but she would ignore him and run away.

After fourth period, when they were about to go to lunch, Miley went to her locker to get her lunch bag. Jake spotted her and walked over to talk to her.

"Miley," he started. "I honestly don't know what I did to make you upset. I feel li –"

"Jake, just stop it." Miley could feel, for about the fifth time that day, tears burning her eyes. "Jake, you didn't respect the rules about the movie, and you could have waited until later to give those girls autographs. I mean, come on, that was our date, something we were supposed to share with no one else, and you blew it."

"Miley, I'm sorry, bu-"

"Just go away, Jake." Miley pushed her locker closed and walked into the cafeteria.

Miley sat down at the usual table with Lilly and Oliver. "Hey," Lilly said gently. "How are ya?"

"ARGHH!!" Miley began to pound her head on the table, causing quite a scene.

"What happened?" Oliver turned and looked at Lilly.

"She broke up with Jake." Lilly told him the whole story. The entire time, Miley was pounding her head on the table.

Soon the bell rang. Miley got up and went to her class without even looking at her two best friends.

When Miley got home, she went straight up to her room to take a nap. When she woke up, there were five messages on her phone.

"Miley, it's Jake. I just want you to know that whatever I did, I'm sorry. I – "Miley deleted his message.

"Hey Miles, it's Lilly. Oliver and I are gonna come over at four and hang with you whether or not you like it. See you!"

"Hey Miley, Lilly again. Sorry if I acted too mean on my last message. See you at four!"

"Miley, this is Lilly. I am in your living room. Come on down here and let's party!"

"Miley, this is Oliver. I just want you to know, that whatever's the matter, I'm here for you. Jake doesn't deserve a pretty girl like you. You deserve a lot better. See you."

Miley trudged down the stairs. She noticed Lilly had brought some cheesy movies, while Oliver had made his specialty, strawberry smoothies.

"Hey, you're up!" Lilly came over and wrapped Miley in a bear hug. Miley reluctantly hugged back. For some reason, Oliver was staring very hard at Miley. Miley felt herself blush, and Oliver looked away.

"We brought some movies. Come on and join us."

The threesome watched movies until six, when Miley's dad got home from a meeting and told Lilly and Oliver to leave because Miley had a concert later. Lilly and Oliver left and told Miley they would see her later.

As they were walking out, Lilly started to talk.

"Something's bugging you," she said to Oliver and playfully punched him in the arm.

"What? No, uh, no." Oliver tried to keep a straight face.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's ner-"_

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you!" Oliver had clapped his hand over Lilly's mouth.

"Wait! I already know. It's…" Lilly looked thoughtful. "Girl problems?"

"Yup."

"Who's the girl?"

Oliver mumbled something that sound like "curly".

"What did you say?" Lilly questioned.

"Miley," he replied quietly.

"What about her?"

"I – I –"

"You what?"

"I love her."


	6. The Talk Backstage

Chapter Six – The Talk Backstage

A/N: This is the last chapter!! Don't worry, I'm definitely gonna write more Fanfics, so just keep on R&R!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Finally the concert was over. Miley was so depressed that this had to have been her worst concert ever. Maybe _the _worst concert ever.

When Miley got backstage, she threw off her Hannah wig and crashed onto a couch. Lilly and Oliver walked toward her, Oliver wearing a huge hat and Lilly wearing a pink wig.

When she saw her friends walk toward her, Miley felt her heart beating about ten times faster then normal. _Wow,_ she thought, _Oliver looks really cute in that outfit, hat and all… does he always look like this? Wait, what am I thinking?_

She noticed Lilly and Oliver constantly looking at each other. Lilly nudged Oliver.

"Imgonnagogetsomepunchimreallythirstygottagobye!" Lilly jumbled all her words together and ran off.

"Where did she go…?" Miley started to wonder out loud, but Oliver cut her off.

"Miles, c-can I t-talk to you for a moment?" he stuttered.

"Uh, sure." Miley wondered why he was acting so nervous.

Oliver took her hand and led her to a quiet corner. Miley wondered who's hand was sweatier, his or hers.

"Miley, I need to tell you something," Oliver said.

"Go on," she said, feeling a little nervous and not knowing why.

"I've been trying to tell you this all week. I- I-"

"You w-what?"

He supposed he might as well just say it.

"I love you."

Oliver could have been a monkey playing tambourine in a dress and Miley would not have been more shocked. Yet at the same time….

It was like a dozen hallelujah choruses had gone off in Miley's ears. Her heart felt like it had swelled to the size of a big balloon. And Miley realized….

She had never, in the entire time she had known him, felt this way about Jake. How could she not have realized it? Oliver was the one who could cheer her up when she was sad. Oliver was the one who got her a box of chocolates for absolutely no reason and ate the whole box with her while they watched movies. Oliver was…

The right guy for her.

"Oliver, I-"she started.

"Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way," he said.

Without thinking, Miley reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Miley!" he said in disbelief.

"Oliver, I-"

Then, in unison, they both said:

"I love you."

The End


End file.
